


tell me everything will be alright

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, But Mostly Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: One second, Dick is playing Uno with Tim and Damian, and the next, he's on the floor.
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	tell me everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: Could you do seizure with Dick and the batbros? Maybe it just happens like out of nowhere idk.

Dick feels sore and like his head is about to explode. He just wants to go back to sleep but there’s a voice telling him to open his eyes. It sounds important, urgent even, so he complies.

“There you go, chum.” It’s Bruce. Bruce is talking to him. 

Dick groans and closes his eyes again. He’s on his side and there’s something under his head—not a pillow, maybe a folded blanket? It feels like a blanket.

Knuckles brush against his jaw and he opens his eyes again. Bruce is frowning down at him. Dick glances across the room. Uno cards are scattered all over the floor and the coffee table is pushed too far from the couch and at a diagonal. 

Bruce shifts from kneeling to practically lying down next to him, regaining Dick’s attention and blocking his vision from most of the room. “Can you tell me your full name?”

Dick opens his mouth to answer, but his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. He swallows, trying again before he slowly works out, “Richard John Grayson.”

“Good. Do you know where you are?” Bruce asks. 

Dick presses his forehead into the blanket, closing his eyes again. “Living room.”

“That’s right. And do you know what happened?” 

“No.” He tries to take a deep breath, but it doesn’t bring him any relief. “I don’t feel good, B.”

“I know sweetheart,” Bruce says and brushes Dick’s hair back. “You had a seizure, but you’re going to be okay. Did you hit your head recently?”

“No.” 

A silence follows that, like he’d given an unexpected answer. Why would Bruce want him to be recovering from a head injury?

“Should we call an ambulance?”

Dick opens his eyes at Tim’s voice. He looks up at him, blinking when he spots Damian next to him. Right; they’d been playing Uno. By the grim looks on their faces, he must’ve scared them. He should tell them he’s okay, that this was just a freak thing, but really doesn’t feel up to it.

“I think that would be wise,” Alfred says behind him. He hadn’t noticed him there either. When he looks over at him, Alfred rests his hand on Dick’s head and gives him a reassuring smile. “Just relax, Master Dick. Everything will be alright.”

Dick rolls his head back into the blanket and closes his eyes again. He’s too tired and sore to worry about what just happened or what it could mean. And, besides, Alfred said everything would be alright, so there’s really no point in worrying anyway. He’s fine. He’ll do the responsible thing and get checked out of course, but his blood tests and brain scans will come back fine. They have to.

The only thing he is certain of, though, is that they won’t be playing Uno again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
